La Vispera de todos los santos
by M el Lunatico
Summary: One Shot, en la noche del 31 de octubre, entre LDA y DTGM, algunos de los ex-concursantes fueron a la casa de cierta loquita pelirroja para una sesión de espiritismo un tanto inusual, veran a algunas caras del pasado, y figuras borrosas del futuro...


**Como les va? al que lea esto le agradezco esta fue mi segunda historia, un tanto larga, un poco extraña solo espero que la disfruten... bueno, eso disfrutenla! **

**La víspera de todos los santos**

Era la noche de Halloween, un viento frío soplaba esa noche de otoño que movía las hojas naranjas y amarillas de los árboles haciendo que el viento fuera más notable viendo como las hojas bailaban en aire al compás del canto suave del viento, y la luna llena se dejaba ver cuando las nubes no la tapaban. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas del grupo habían recibido un mensaje de Izzy para que se reunieran en su casa para una sesión de espiritismo que solo se podía hacer esa noche del año, de los que recibieron la noticia vinieron Owen, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Bridgette, Harold, y Ezequiel, que estaban esperando fuera de la casa desde el atardecer, cosa que ya había pasado una hora de eso.

–¿Dónde demonios esta? –Preguntó Duncan molesto- ¿más vale que haya valido la pena venir? ¡Oye Owen! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está haciendo tu loca novia en su patio?

–Lo siento Duncan -dijo Owen -Iz no me dio muchos detalles, tal vez quiera que sea sorpresa, además nos dijo que no entráramos hasta que ella lo tuviera todo lis

–Esperemos que la sorpresa no nos explote en la cara- dijo Trent- conociendo a Izzy lo más probable es algo peligroso allá en el medio.

–Sí puede ser, también dijo que ella iba a salir a la calle para avisarnos- Dijo Owen- lo que es seguro es que será divertido chicos jajaja.

–Hablando de novias locas, Duncan ¿Dónde está Courtney, uno diría que vendría contigo? –Pregunto Gwen

–Nah, ella piensa que todas estas cosas son una reverenda estupidez- le contesto Duncan- ella es del tipo de personas que si no lo ve no lo cree, la hubiera traído a la fuerza pero me mando la excusa que tenía que estudiar para su exámenes y eso que todavía falta un mes más o menos, que se le va a hacer así como ella no logra hacer que me quite los piercings o que me corte el mohicano, yo no logro hacer que ella sea tan estirada.

–Sí, la verdad es que tiene mucho sentido- dijo Gwen- aunque creo que eres tan escéptico como ella en estos temas ¿es decir, desde cuando crees en estas cosas?

–No sé, supongo que desde que me empecé a juntar contigo, te gusta tocar este tipo de temas, Gwen- contesto Duncan, y cambiando el tema se volteó hacia Bridgette- ¿Qué hay de ti Malibu? ¿Cómo hiciste para separarte de los labios de Geoff por más de una hora? –Pregunto Duncan con algo de sarcasmo.

–Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Duncan- le contestó Bridgette con sarcasmo- cuando le conté a Geoff del mensaje de Izzy dijo que no iba a venir porque estaba organizando una fiesta esta noche (_acaso a alguien le sorprende_), después de que acabemos acá vengan conmigo si quieren.

–Típico de Geoff–dijeron Gwen, Duncan y Trent al unísono

–¿Y tu Zeke, como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Owen- Por lo que sabía no tenías muchas formas de comunicarte con nosotros, digo como vives en el campo y todo eso.

–Déjame que les cuente sí, eh- empezó Ezequiel- Izzy me había contando sobre esta reunión hace como un poco antes de la final de la segunda temporada, y como tomó en cuenta que yo no puedo comunicarme con el resto porque no tengo forma, así que me escape esta mañana de casa, y eso que mis padres aseguraron las puertas y ventanas, dijeron que ya había estado suficiente tiempo fuera de casa, pero por suerte no habían tapado un agujero en el techo, así que me escabullí y vine hasta aquí por los medios posibles, me parecía interesante todo el asunto como lo había descrito Izzy así que pensé que debería venir.

–¡Guaaah!- exclamó Owen- Izzy fue muy lista en avisarte con anticipación, y la verdad es que para deslizarte fuera de tu casa sin que tus padres se dieran cuenta, y viajar quien sabe cuántos condenados kilómetros hasta para llegar hasta acá, es muy impresionante, Zeke, y eso que fuiste el primer eliminado jajajaja.

–¿Qué hay de ti Harold?-preguntó Trent- ¿realmente crees en estas cosas, porque la verdad yo no pero sonaba interesante?

–Claro que creo ¡cielos!- contestó Harold- como un miembro de clan McGrady conozco mucho sobre las historias, ritos celtas y los druidas- todos lo vieron con cara de extrañados- sabían que para ellos el año nuevo era este día, dicen que también es el día en que los espíritus vienen a deambular a este mundo porque la línea con el Otro se hace más estrecha, y no solo espíritus de los muertos que vienen a visitar a sus parientes sino toda clase de espíritus, la gente se disfraza para evitar ser dañados por los espíritus malignos, y también por eso se colocan las calabazas en las entradas de las casas para intentar ahuyentar a estos espíritus antes de que tengan la oportunidad de hacer la pregunta.

Todos escuchaban la historia de Harold con interés, incluso Duncan que por lo general ya lo hubiera insultado y/o golpeado a la mitad del relato.

–¿Cual pregunta, Harold?- Preguntó Ezequiel

–¿Trick or Treat? (_dulce o trucos, trato o truco_), si un espíritu maligno como Jack O**'**

Lantern llegaba a hacer esa pregunta uno tenía que acceder al trato dándole comida o algo de dinero, de lo contrario enfermaba al ganado, destruía los cultivos, o incluso podía llegar a quemar la casa.

–Suena como algo que haría Duncan –Dijo Trent bromeando, cosa que todos menos Duncan soltaron una carcajada.

–Yo no lo hice, nadie me vio, nadie puede probarlo- Dijo Duncan con una cara nerviosa y preocupada, como tratando de decir alguna excusa, cosa que hizo que Trent, Harold, Ezequiel, y Bridgette se quedaran con caras de asombro y algo de miedo.

–¿Duncan, realmente tu no… -llego a decir Bridgette

–No quemaste una casa, ¿verdad viejo?- Preguntó Trent algo asustado

–Bueno, la verdad es que…

–¿Sí?- dijo Harold

Duncan, con algo de culpa en su cara siguió

–es que yo…. ¡CAYERON!- Dijo cambiando rápido su expresión para verles la cara que tenían de ingenuos que les había dejado.

–¡Demonios viejo, no nos asustes así!- dijo Trent molesto

–Hay que aceptar algo, es bueno para actuar, el sujeto realmente me engaño- dijo Bridgette

–Es un don- dijo el delincuente con algo de arrogancia.

Owen y Gwen se vieron el uno al otro y soltaron una carcajada por la broma que les había jugado Duncan a los demás. Después de todo ellos dos, además de Heather, sabían cuales habían sido las peores cosas que había hecho Duncan, una de las cuales fue la razón por la que lo enviaron al reformatorio.

Después de un rato mas, la impaciencia había vuelto al entorno, Duncan estaba tallando un cráneo en un árbol cercano, Harold conversaba con Trent, Bridgette con Gwen, mientras Owen y Ezequiel jugaban piedra, papel, o tijeras para matar el tiempo, hasta que de repente se escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse.

–Hola Chicos, gracias a todos por venir jajaja.- Dijo Izzy, llevaba puesto un atuendo muy inusual, en lugar de la ropa usual de Izzy, llevaba puesta una túnica negra que llegaba hasta el suelo, llevaba también varios collares y una especie casco rojo tallado con la forma de un lobo.

–Por fin, Iz nos tenías a todos esperando.- Dijo Owen alegrado

–¿Por qué el disfraz, piensas salir a pedir dulces más tarde?- preguntó Duncan en un tono sarcástico

–Sí, tal vez lo haga- le contestó Izzy con tono normal- pero primero pasen mis amigos, la ceremonia la haremos en el patio de atrás.

Los chicos entraron en la casa de Izzy, a diferencia de lo que se habían imaginado la mayoría, la casa de la loca pelirroja era bastante normal, algo que les llamo la atención fue que en la sala los sillones con marcas de agua como gotas pero no había ninguna señal o marca de que algo se hubiera quemado, ya habían pasado por el pasillo cuando se escuchó una voz de un cuarto contiguo.

–Izzy ¿ya les dijiste a tus amigos que pasen, para esa cosa que pusiste en el patio?- La voz era de una mujer.

–Sí, mamá- contesto Izzy- ahora íbamos para el patio, seguro que nos tardamos una hora ahí

–Ah, bueno- dijo la madre de Izzy- por cierto ¿está tu novio ahí?

–Sí señora Silverback.- Contestó Owen

–Oh, Owen ya te dije que puedes llamarme Marci- contesto la mamá de Izzy- ¿te quedas a comer? Hay tarta de calabaza, pierna de cordero, y un buen plato de haggis.

–¡Por supuesto, jajaja!-Dijo Owen con un brillo en sus ojos- sobre todo por lo último, no sé que sea pero suena bien.

Harold se acerco a Ezequiel y le dijo por lo bajo para no decepcionar (o repugnar a Owen)

–Es corazón, pulmón, y hígado de cordero embutidos dentro del estomago y cocinado durante varias horas– al oír eso el estudiante de casa se tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

–Sí, sí, mama, Owen se queda a comer- dijo Izzy ya un tanto molesta por la interrupción de su madre- si nos disculpas, vamos afuera.

–Bien hija, la cena está servida hora y media, asegúrate de terminar con eso antes.- Dijo la madre de Izzy.

Tal parecía que Izzy no se llevaba muy bien con su madre o con que estaba muy emocionada por la sesión de espiritismo que no podía esperar.

Salieron por la puerta trasera, y se quedaron contemplando a lo que la loca estuvo construyendo, ahí en medio del patio había una carpa como las que colocan las gitanas ambulantes, era de color negra igual que la túnica de Izzy y parecía lo bastante grande como para que todos entraran.

–¡Guaah!- exclamó Gwen- vaya, eso sí que es impresionante

–Izzy ¿desde cuándo es que estás construyendo esto?- preguntó Bridgette

–Ah, desde hace tres horas- contestó Izzy- estuvo divertido jajaja, sobre todo cuando se me vino encima.

–Nos hubieras, dicho así te ayudábamos Iz- dijo Owen

–Sí, tengo increíbles habilidades para armar todo tipo de carpas- dijo Harold con ese orgullo propio que tiene- lo aprendí en el campamento de Steve el campista.

–Andando Doris- dijo Duncan con tono amenazante- entremos en esa carpa, antes que de que me den ganas de golpearte.

–No empiecen una pelea aquí- dijo Bridgette- lo más seguro es que terminen tirando la carpa, mejor entremos.

–Bien, entonces síganme chicos- dijo Izzy mientras caminaba hacia la carpa negra- según la tradición, yo tenía que construirla sola. Se detuvo en la entrada y dijo- antes de entrar quiero que vean que no hay ningún truco ni artefacto, así que créanme que todo lo que pase ahí adentro es real. (_Izzy estaba más seria de lo normal, por lo usual era más un poco más alegre, pero será la noche de Halloween o toda esta ceremonia la había hecho que se guardara algo de su locura, no lo suficiente como para hacerla pensar que esto podría ser una farsa o una tontería, pero lo bastante como para que no empezara a dar de saltos o hablar de cuando estuvo en los páramos sobreviviendo con una familia de castores, ella estaba tomando todo con una extraña seriedad_).

Todos le dieron una vuelta a la carpa, y nadie noto nada sospechoso

–Muy bien, te creemos –Dijo Trent algo molesto.

–Genial, ¡Vamos!- Dijo Izzy

Dentro de la carpa estaba todo un escenario preparado, a lo largo de las cuatro paredes había espejos muy grandes que ocupaban toda la pared, salvo la de entrada, aunque una vez que entraron todos Izzy colocó el espejo faltante, en el suelo habían dibujado dos círculos concéntricos entre el círculo externo y el interno estaban dibujados unos extraños grabados, y en el techo de la carpa, había una gran parte que estaba abierta apropósito.

–Bien siéntense todos dentro del círculo interno- dijo Izzy- y les digo que una vez que empezamos tenemos que terminar.

–¿Ya habías hecho esto antes, verdad?- preguntó Trent

–No, pero no puede ser tan difícil supe cómo hacerlo en un libro viejo que encontré en el ático de casa- respondió Izzy.

Una vez todos se sentaron formando un círculo, Duncan se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Eh, Izzy nos dices que son todos estos garabatos en el piso?

–Son runas, dah- le contestó Harold- es un tipo de escritura ancestral, que algunas civilizaciones usaban como fuentes de magia o de adivinación.

–Sigue con tu blah, blah, blah y voy a convertirte en un nudo humano- Dijo Duncan

–Harold tiene razón- dijo Izzy con naturalidad- según un libro, había todo un alfabeto rúnico, y decía en una página como hacer este ritual que sirve para ver cosas del pasado y del futuro, el circulo externo lo dibuje con incienso, algo de sabia, mezclado con tiza, está hecho para protegernos de los malos espíritus, las runas y el interno están hechos para canalizar la energía interna nuestra e invocar a los espíritus, pero para empezar se necesita un ingrediente más.

–¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó Trent

–Por lo menos dos gotas de sangre de una persona de familia de origen celta que no esté emparentado con el que creó la ceremonia –Dijo Izzy

–Todos se dieron vuelta mirando hacia Harold.

–¿Por qué me están viendo todos así?- Pregunto Harold nervioso- vamos no lo creerán en serio, además como vamos a sacarme sangre cuando Izzy ya dijo que nadie sale hasta que terminemos.

–Ah, eso es muy fácil Doris- dijo Duncan- la sacamos de tu nariz.

Acto seguido Duncan le encajo terrible golpe a la cara, haciendo que Harold cayera de espalda

–Sabía que se me olvidaba cobrarte algo, eso fue por el golpe en el desafío de artes marciales.

Harold se levanto y su nariz sangraba

–Cielos, Duncan por lo menos podrías avisarme que me ibas a golpear.

–Y donde estaría lo divertido a eso, jajaja. Se río Duncan

–Gracias Duncan- dijo Izzy- Harold aquí tienes algodón para tu nariz, pero antes alcánzame, un poco de tu sangre.

Harold se limpio la sangre con algo del algodón le alcanzo esa parte a Izzy, y luego se coloco el resto en las fosas nasales.

–Bien comencemos entonces- Dijo Izzy dibujando una runa con la sangre de Harold mezclado con algo de incienso- pero antes, a pesar de lo que vean, no salgan del círculo lo que pase puede ser desastroso.

–¿Desastroso como peligroso?- dijo Gwen- ¿O desastroso como mortal?

–Y un poco de ambas- dijo Izzy- digamos como Chris considera "interesantes"

–O sea, "que amenazan la vida" -Dijo Duncan

–Sí puede ser- dijo Izzy- ¡Comencemos!

Izzy se sentó cruzando las piernas, y todos la siguieron, luego se puso a recitar algo en un lenguaje que los demás no comprendieron con los ojos cerrados. De repente el cielo se despejo se podían observar claramente las estrellas y la luna llena por el hueco que había en el techo, el reflejo de estos se comenzaron a notar en los espejos.

–¡Esto es increíble!- Dijo Owen asombrado

–¡Es muy bonito, Izzy!- Dijo Bridgette

Izzy parecía no escuchar, lo que decían porque seguía recitando el canto, de repente se sintió como si aire se hiciera más pesado, el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas empezaron a girar como si la carpa entera estuviera girando pero los chicos no sentían ningún tipo de movimiento todo estaba quieto.

–¡Esto es de locos!- dijo Trent con algo de miedo-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

–No tengo idea viejo- dijo Harold con temor- esto no se parece a nada que haya visto antes

–Quieren callarse señoritas- dijo Duncan, el tipo estaba asustado pero estaba más asombrado por lo que pasaba- miren se está deteniendo.

Y de hecho mientras Izzy terminaba con el canto que cada vez iba más despacio, el movimiento de las estrellas también cesaba, una vez que termino el movimiento de las estrella cesó.

–¿Y bien ocurrió algo?- preguntó Izzy abriendo sus ojos

–Además de que cuando empezaste con el cántico el reflejo de las estrellas empezó a moverse y a girar alrededor nuestro como si fuera un trompo fuera de control, no nada.- Dijo Gwen

–¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Duncan molesto- gran cosa Izzy, seguro que fue un truco barato como los que Chris hacia en el set.

–¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó Owen- los espejos no se movieron, fue sólo los reflejos en las paredes los que lo hicieron.

–Eso sí que no lo puedes explicar –Dijo Harold.

–Por favor- dijo Duncan- no me digan que van a creer que…

–¡Chicos, cállense y miren!- exclamó Bridgette impresionada- ¡la luna, desapareció!

Todos buscaron en los espejos en las paredes pero nadie encontró la luna, era como si el reflejo hubiera desaparecido.

–Ja ja ja, genial- dijo Izzy- funcionó.

–¿Tenía que pasar eso? Preguntó Gwen

–Por favor, Gwen- dijo Duncan- lo más seguro que se haya tapado por una nube.

–Sí, no vas a creer que realmente los espíritus movieron el reflejo.- Dijo Trent

–Bueno Izzy- dijo Duncan- ¿si ya término la demostración de efectos especiales? Entonces mejor nos vamos para…

Antes que pudiera terminar pasó algo asombroso, las estrellas volvieron a moverse pero no en rotación a lo largo de los espejos, se movían para formar distintas figuras en la pared, algunas se expandían, otras se alargaban hasta dar varias formas idénticas

–¡Gran muralla china!- gritó Owen aterrado- son…son…

–Esqueletos- completo Gwen asustada

Y en efecto, en el muro de espejos que había en la pared estaban unos varios esqueletos formados uno al lado del otro.

–¿Qué nos van a hacer? –Preguntó Harold con temor.

–Ni idea- le contesto Izzy con naturalidad, ella era la única que estaba calmada ante la situación.

–¿Cómo "ni idea"? –preguntó Gwen alarmada- algo en libro que encontraste debería decir algo con todo esto.

–Noo- dijo Izzy- según el libro dice que los efectos varían según el año, las personas y la cantidad de estas, es decir que muy difícil repetir una ceremonia. Miren están haciendo algo.

Y todos observaron que los esqueletos empezaron a bailar una danza extrañamente familiar

–¿Eh, la danza de los esqueletos? – Preguntó Trent extrañado- se nota que estos espíritus se quedaron en el siglo pasado.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de Trent, pero se callaron apenas los esqueletos, pararon de bailar y comenzaron a fragmentarse convirtiéndose de vuelta en estrellas, una vez retomada su forma las estrellas estaban, literalmente, saliendo del espejo lo hacían en forma de un gas o un humo gris plateado que comenzó a rodear a los 7 ex- campistas sin acercarse al círculo externo.

–Genial son los espíritus- dijo Izzy entusiasmada- ahora empezaran a aparecerse seres que dejamos atrás, según el libro que encontré esta parte se llama "encuentro del pasado", el humo que nos rodea es todo un grupo de espíritus que vinieron cuando empecé el ritual, algunos son fantasmas conocidos, otros desconocidos, otros son espíritus de la naturaleza y otros son espíritus malignos, no traten de tocarlos chicos puede ser muy peligroso.

–Muy bien, ya entendimos, ¿pero cuándo van a empezar a aparecer?- Preguntó Duncan un tanto molesto, un tanto asombrado- están volando alrededor nuestro sin hacer…

–Duncan cállate por un segundo y mira- dijo Gwen

–Es ese, acaso…–llego a decir Bridgette

Una pequeña parte del gas que los rodeaba salto por encima de sus cabezas tomando la forma de una pequeña criatura familiar.

–No puede ser- Dijo Harold

–¡¿Conejito?- Exclamaron Bridgette y Duncan, y de hecho ahí estaba el mismo conejo que DJ había encontrado en el bosque, la pequeña criatura etérea se deslizo hacia Duncan dio dos vueltas alrededor del delincuente se deposito sobre su hombro y luego desapareció.

–¡Ah, Duncan!- dijo Bridgette- Conejito quería agradecerte por haber ayudado a DJ consiguiéndole otro conejo.

–Como sea- dijo Duncan- hablando de eso ¿Cómo fue que Geoff perdió a éste?

–No vale la pena decirlo- dijo Bridgette tratando de cambiar el tema- miren algo mas está saliendo del humo.

El humo se había formado en un círculo fuera del que estaban ellos, de golpe dos formas salieron del humo, uno era marrón y la otra era verde.

–No puede ser- dijo Duncan- ¡Petey, Scruffy! Jajaja.

El delincuente soltó una lágrima de alegría.

Y ahí estaban un perro pequeño, y la tarántula del delincuente, el perro se acerco a Duncan como para que este lo acariciada, Scruffy se le trepó por la espalda y se colocó en su hombro.

–Los extrañé chicos- dijo Duncan, las dos mascotas se quedaron ahí un tiempo hasta que empezaron a retirarse, no sin que antes Scruffy saltara a la cara de Harold una vez más.

–Viejo, por qué siempre hace eso- dijo Harold asustado y molesto.

– Y yo cómo voy a saber- dijo Duncan riendo.

Las dos mascotas luego desaparecieron con un puff. Y volvieron al humo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Gwen preocupada por Duncan

–Sí, seguro- contestó Duncan- por lo menos pude verlos de nuevo, ¿no?

–Sí, eso vale algo –Dijo Gwen algo alegrada.

–Chicos miren algo más grande está saliendo –Dijo Owen.

Esta vez una gran cantidad de humo salió de la nube que había alrededor, estaba tomando forma humana.

–Este es un fantasma, seguro- Dijo Harold, y de hecho lo era.

El fantasma era de una mujer con el peinado recogido y tenía un ojo cerrado, vestía de una traje de antaño que le llegaba hasta los pies y usaba el sombrero que Izzy uso en el desafío de actuación, tanto el traje como ella eran blancos con algunos toques de grises, y el humo del parecía estar hecho le daba una extraña aura que la hacía aun mas sobrenatural.

–¡No puede ser!- exclamó Izzy contenta- esto es asombroso

–¿La conoces?- Preguntó Owen

–¡Abuelita Mavis!- Exclamó Izzy

–¿Pero que no dijiste que habías reencarnado de ella, como puede ser que la conozcas? –Pregunto Trent

–Ya deberían saber que la mayoría de las cosas que digo, algunas no son ciertas jajaja –Dijo Izzy

–Ah, sí no es nada más ni nada menos que mi pequeña nieta –dijo Mavis con un acento escocés- veo que encontraste mi viejo libro de hechizos, esperaba que nadie lo encontrara jajaja.

–¿Usted lo escribió? –Preguntó Harold

–Por supuesto que no –dijo la abuela de Izzy– yo lo recibí de mi abuela en su tiempo y ella lo recibió de abuela así que este libro ya tiene sus años jaja. Yo lo habré usado una o dos veces, pero nunca para esta ceremonia porque los ingredientes eran algo difíciles de crear o conseguir en mis tiempos. Mi pequeña Izzy, tengo poco tiempo para hablar, hay otro fantasma que quiere hablar con alguien aquí, y la parte de la ceremonia que se dedica al pasado está por terminar, así que seré breve, sigue así como eres honras a la tradición familiar de esa manera después de todo siempre aparece alguno que otro que está un tanto loco, ESTÁ EN NUESTRA SANGRE jajajajajajajaja.

–Lo haré abuelita, jajaja- dijo Izzy como si fuera una orden, y luego con curiosidad preguntó– Por cierto ¿cómo es allá?

–Si por "allá" te refieres al "más allá" –dijo Mavis– no se pierden de mucho aquí, algunas almas cruzan el umbral y se quedan en el otro mundo, otras no lo hacen y deambulan en este algún tiempo como fantasmas, pero hay otros que se terminan cansando del otro mundo y deciden reencarnar jajaja. Bien parece que se me acabó el tiempo ¡Nos vemos!

Y en eso el fantasma de Mavis empezó a desvanecerse

–Adiós abuelita –dijo Izzy– Nos vemos jajaja

El resto no salían del asombro de haber visto al espíritu de la abuela de Izzy, cuando una segunda formación de humo salió del círculo.

El espíritu esta vez era el de un hombre calvo con una barba espesa que le cubría gran parte del rostro, parecía una especie de Papa Noel, (Viejito Pascuero, Santa Claus, quédense con el nombre que les guste) excepto que más flaco, vestía una camisa blanca y los pantalones con tirantes, y al parecer su color de pelo era negro porque el gris de su barba era más oscuro.

–¡Abuelo Greg! ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Trent, asombrado, y en una mezcla de sorpresa, nostalgia, y alegría el músico comenzó a derramar lagrimas sin darse cuenta.

–Trent, mi muchacho, que bueno es verte de nuevo y vaya que si has crecido jaja –dijo el fantasma- parece que tengo poco tiempo, por culpa de esa bruja loca que estuvo antes que yo –algunos se voltearon hacia Izzy que puso una sonrisa de inocencia y cara de "yo no fui" –así que seré rápido: no necesitas recordarme haciendo el 9 tu número de la suerte, te he observado Trent y has actuado en más de una ocasión como un completo chiflado.

–Bueno, es que moriste, y mama me dijo que… –Llegó a decir Trent

–Sé lo que tu madre te dijo, te estoy diciendo que te he observado, es una buena mujer e intentó hacerte sentir mejor cuando yo me fui, pero parece que las cosas se te fueron de control.

–Lo siento, abuelo- Dijo Trent un tanto avergonzado.

–Está bien, entiendo las razones por que lo hiciste –Dijo el abuelo de Trent con una sonrisa- estoy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido, y deja llorar así no es como debe ser un hombre.

–Si, como digas abuelo Greg –Dijo Trent con una sonrisa triste.

–Recuerda Trent –dijo– yo estoy aquí (señalando a la cabeza del músico) y aquí (señalando al corazón)

Y en eso el fantasma le dio un abrazo a su nieto, luego de esto comenzó a desvanecerse, y una vez que desapareció se oyó

–¡Nos veremos, mi muchacho, hasta entonces cuídate jaja! Su voz sonó como un eco profundo en la carpa.

Bridgette, Gwen, e Izzy se conmovieron con toda la escena que no pudieron decir nada en un rato, Owen, Harold y Duncan permanecieron en silencio.

De pronto Ezequiel dijo:

–Miren el humo, algo está pasando.

Ante eso, todos como que salieron del trance y vieron que el humo empezó a elevarse hasta el techo de la carpa tapando todo esa parte impidiendo que se vea el techo o las estrellas.

–¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Duncan

–La abuela de Izzy dijo que la parte del pasado de la ceremonia iba a terminar- dijo Bridgette- tal vez esto es lo que pasa cuando termina y empieza la parte que dice el futuro.

–Según el libro de mi abuela tarda un rato- dijo Izzy- pero dice que la etapa entre medio se le hace muy familiar a todos los que están.

–Y tenía razón –dijo Harold– miren a los espejos.

Todos se pusieron a ver, y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían distintas partes de los espejos aparecían escenas como si fueran distintas televisiones que se iban moviendo por las paredes.

–Son nuestros recuerdos- Dijo Gwen- algunos los reconozco, pero estos otros deben ser de alguno de ustedes, chicos.

Todos se quedaron contemplando un tiempo, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer escenas del programa.

–Miren ahí estamos llegando al muelle de la vergüenza –dijo Owen, señalando a siete de estas "pantallas" –vaya Iz, que golpe te diste cuando llegaste.

–Sí, jajaja- dijo Izzy- pero se sintió bien.

–Jajaja, esa fue la primer broma que te hice, Tontini- Dijo Duncan señalando a cuando lo hizo orinarse en los pantalones en la despiertaton.

–Ja Ja –rió Harold con sarcasmo, y luego señalo a otra pantalla emocionado– y ahí fue cuando ganamos el desafío de esquiva pelotas, mis habilidades de patinaje fue lo que nos consiguieron la victoria

–Eso y mi estrategia- Dijo Duncan- sino me hubieran despierto seguro que hubieran perdido en grande.

–Ah, tanto recuerdos- Dijo Bridgette mirando a otro lado– miren ahí estamos Geoff y yo, al principio era un poco tonto, pero se esforzaba tanto que era muy lindo verlo. (_Creo que el capítulo de las canoas nos hace bastante claro esto_)

Los recuerdos empezaron a ir más rápido, aun así iban notando diferentes recuerdos cada uno iba reconociendo. Cuando empezó a ir más rápido todavía que eran prácticamente irreconocibles, Ezequiel que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio pero aterrado desde un principio gritó:

–¡Ya no aguanto más! Quiero salir de aquí- se levantó y salió del circulo externo.

–Zeke ¡no!- gritó Izzy, pero era tarde, el estudiante de casa se golpeó contra uno de los espejos y cayó al piso. Los demás se hicieron movimiento para levantarse pero Izzy grito:

–¡Nadie se mueva!… Miren, al techo.

Una parte del humo descendió sobre Ezequiel y le cubrió la cabeza, el humo en este caso era anaranjado. El estudiante de casa se levanto de golpe mientras el humo tomaba forma sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a gritar, era un grito desgarrador mezcla entre un grito de dolor y un grito de terror, luego se quedo parado de espalada hacia el resto.

–Ja ja ja- rió Ezequiel con una risa que no era la suya era más grave y hacia un eco tenebroso, se volteó hacia los demás una vez que el humo había terminado de tomar forma, esta era la de una calabaza, los ojos y la boca tenían un brillo amarillento- Bien, bien, bien que es lo que tenemos aquí, parece un grupo de jóvenes jugando con algo que no deberían, han sido traviesos y les tengo que agradecer, gracias a este debilucho asustadizo tengo un nuevo "disfraz" de Halloween.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Gwen– ¿Qué hiciste con él?

–Oh y creí que mi reputación me precedía– dijo el espíritu con algo de soberbia y de burla– yo soy Jack O' Lantern o para los que hablan en español Jack Cabeza de Calabaza, el espíritu de la noche de Halloween.

–¿Y lo dices en español, porqué? –Pregunto Duncan

–¿Y yo como voy a saber? –Pregunto Jack disgustado– No sé tal vez alguien allá arriba lee en español y necesitan un poco de traducción.

Claro, porque eso tiene "mucho" sentido. Dijo Trent con sarcasmo

–¡Suficiente!- dijo Jack tan furioso que le salía fuego por la boca, luego calmándose siguió- bien es noche de brujas una vez mas y tengo ganas de travesuras empezando por ustedes muajajajaja. Y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al círculo.

–¡Estamos fritos!- dijeron Harold- este tipo están malvado como el mismo demonio.

–¡Dios santo, vamos a morir! –gritó Owen echándose el cuerpo a tierra poniendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza.

–Créanme que ese es el menor de sus problemas muajajaja- dijo Jack con una sonrisa sádica, haciendo una bola de fuego con su mano.

–No lo creo, Jackie- dijo Izzy, y acto seguido le tiro la mezcla de sabia, incienso y sangre al rostro.

–¡Ah, esto arde como cera de vela! –gritó Jack llevándose las manos a la cara.

–¡Duncan, Gwen, tómenlo de las piernas, y arrastren a Ezequiel de vuelta adentro del círculo! –Les ordenó Izzy, acto seguido los dos derribaron al estudiante de casa y comenzaron a arrástralo.

–¡Nooooooooooooo! –Gritó Jack mientras era separado del cuerpo de Ezequiel por acción del círculo externo y las runas– ya me las pagarán, esperen hasta el próximo Halloween.

Y si desvaneció en el aire. Ezequiel estaba profundamente dormido y nadie se atrevió a intentar despertarlo

Les tardó un rato a todos salir del asombro, fue Harold quien quebró el silencio que había se formo por el extraño suceso preguntando:

–¿Así que si salíamos del círculo interno íbamos a ser poseídos por algún tipo de espíritu maligno?

–Si lo dices con esas palabras, si –Contestó Izzy.

–Genial- Dijo Duncan riendo.

–No, no lo es –Dijo Bridgette algo enojada- ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si ese tal Jack se escapaba con el cuerpo de Ezequiel?

–Y según es la costumbre de Jack O' Lantern- empezó a explicar Harold- hubiera ido de casa en casa haciendo travesuras toda la noche hasta la hora del alba, después habría abandonado el cuerpo de Ezequiel quien sabe dónde, incluso pudo haber hecho que se matara solo.

–Menos mal que te había sobrado parte de la mezcla y que el círculo realmente funcionó –Dijo Gwen a Izzy

–No creí que fuera a funcionar pero resultó jajaja.

–Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué Jack se acerco al círculo si esté lo iba a dejar sin huésped? –dijo Harold

–Qué importa –dijo Duncan– ¿tal vez solo iba a quemarnos sin acercarse al círculo?

–¿O tal vez, pensaba en hacernos salir de círculo asustándonos, para poseer a un mejor huésped? –dijo Harold

–Como sea Harold- dijo Gwen- el punto es que le pateamos el trasero, y lo sacamos del cuerpo de Ezequiel antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño.

–En eso tienes razón- dijo Harold

–Ey chicos miren, algo ocurre con el humo, y las imágenes desaparecieron- Dijo Owen

–Es cierto, no nos habíamos dado cuenta- Dijo Trent

–Debe de ser la vista al futuro- Dijo Izzy- los espíritus quieren mostrarnos algo o alguien que vamos a conocer.

De la nube de humo que volaba sobre sus cabezas bajaron dos formaciones nuevas formaciones de humo que estuvieron volando en círculos alrededor del grupo hasta que por fin empezaron a tomar forma y color.

Una de las figuras era alta, tomo una formación física que solo hubiera podido ser la de un hombre, su color era un rojo un tanto opaco y se notaron dos brillos verde lima que deberían ser sus ojos, el aura que irradiaba era un tanto extraña era tranquila pero había algo de oscura en ella.

La otra figura era tal vez un poco más alta que la primera, la forma que tenia era de una mujer con cabello largo atado en una sola trenza, el color que brillaba era una mezcla entre rosado y violeta, igual que el otro sus ojos brillaron por un segundo con un resplandor brillante pero ninguno de los presente pudo identificar algún color, el aura que irradiaba era alegre como si estuviera llena de vida.

Las dos figuras tan pronto como aparecieron se desvanecieron como si el viento los hubiera hecho moverse de vuelta hacia el techo. Una vez que llego ahí tres pequeñas partes del humo bajaron al suelo girando en pequeños círculos, el resto del humo hizo una especie de explosión y cayó sobre el grupo que con un brillo colorido (como cuando explotan los fuegos artificiales). Y una vez los brillos desaparecieron, los tres pequeños humos accedieron hasta el cielo y explotaron de una forma que pareció una pequeña tormenta de estrellas fugaces.

–¿Y eso, que demonios significó?- Preguntó Duncan asombrado

–Según el libro de mi abuela, la primera explosión del humo significaba el fin de la ceremonia, ahora la segunda no tengo idea el libro no dice nada al respecto, tal vez sea una señal del futuro o algo así- Dijo Izzy, en eso se levantó y removió el espejo que cubría la entrada. Todos se levantaron y salieron de vuelta al patio.

–¿Y que fueron esas dos figuras que aparecieron?- Preguntó Bridgette

–Por lo que dijo Izzy parece que los espíritus nos trataron de mostrar a alguien que vamos a conocer, y se mostraron de esos colores para que pudiéramos tratar de reconocerlos, es decir vamos ¿alguno había visto a alguien de color violeta o rojo?

–No –Dijo Gwen.

–Ni remotamente –Dijo Trent.

–Nada parecido –Dijo Bridgette.

–Para nada –Dijo Duncan.

–Los recordaría, si los hubiera visto comer –Dijo Owen.

–Sí –contestó Izzy rápido, y luego se puso a pensar–… No, es decir no jajajaja.

–Bien, y ya que terminamos con todo esto ¿qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Duncan.

–¿Qué hora es para empezar? –Preguntó Gwen.

–Según mi reloj, son las 9:15 P.M hora del este –Dijo Harold

–Es decir ¿que estuvimos aquí adentro por solo hora y cuarto? –preguntó Bridgette incrédula- y a mí me pareció que fue hace una eternidad desde que entramos.

–Sí, no es gracioso eso –Dijo Izzy– Bueno, ya es casi hora de cenar ¿Gran O, te quedas?

–Seguro Iz –dijo Owen cargando a Ezequiel en su espalda– además, quería probar esa comida que dijo tu mamá ¿cómo era, yaquies, huggies?

–Haggis, cielos –Dijo Harold.

–¿Chicos y ustedes que van a hacer? – preguntó Izzy– Owen y yo nos quedamos a comer y a cuidar a Ezequiel, seguro que cuando se levante mañana se encontrará mejor.

–Bien entonces, cuiden de él, aunque es un tanto acosador y muy extraño, pero no merecía lo que le pasó –dijo Bridgette– Yo voy para la fiesta de Geoff, ¿Gwen, Harold, Trent, Duncan, vienen conmigo?

–Sí voy –Dijo Harold– LeShawna dijo que iba a ir, y a donde vaya mi dama ahí iré yo.

–Seguro, además Geoff venía de hace rato que quería invitarme a una de sus "locas fiestas" –dijo Gwen.

–Claro, vamos –Dijo Trent.

–Ustedes vayan, yo primero paso por Courtney y los alcanzo –dijo Duncan, llevándose una mano a la espalda– está a una hora de acá, si tengo que explicarle estuve toda una noche cerca de Gwen, lo más seguro es que me tenga que tragar un terrible regaño suyo, y luego me golpeará.

–¿Y cómo es que ella va a sabe? –Preguntó Owen.

–No lo se Owen, pero créeme que la chica tiene sus métodos –Le contestó Duncan.

–¿Y por métodos quieres decir que te da una mirada que te obliga a confesar? –Preguntó Gwen en forma juguetona.

–Hay que admitirlo la chica es buena en eso –Contestó Duncan.

–Admite esto entonces, Duncan –dijo Harold con una mirada algo desafiante– todo esto que pasó te hizo un creyente de lo sobrenatural.

–Como sea –Contestó Duncan algo molesto.

–Bueno chicos, mejor que ya vayamos yendo –Dijo Trent.

–Bien chicos salgan por la puerta del patio –Dijo Izzy.

–¿La puerta del patio servía? –preguntó Gwen– ¿entonces para que nos hiciste entrar a la casa, no hubiera sido más rápido?

–Sí, puede ser –Contestó Izzy– pero si tenían tanta prisa por qué no lo intentaron al principio.

–Buen punto Izzy –dijo Duncan (el delincuente simplemente no lo había pensado, hemos de creer que la influencia de Courtney estaba empezando a afectar a su manera de ser) – bueno yo voy yendo entonces, Chau –Se despidió el delincuente, y salió por la puerta del jardín.

–¡Guahh! vaya que Courtney lo tiene bastante controlado –dijo Bridgette– lo usual de él hubiera sido que nos hubiera insultado antes de irse.

–Tal vez sea el despertar de un nuevo Duncan –dijo Harold– uno que deje de molestarme y hacerme la vida tan difícil.

Y de repente, de afuera se escucho:

–¡NOS VEMOS, PERDERORES!

–O tal vez no –dijo Gwen riendo.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a empezar a tomar sus respectivos caminos

–Hasta luego Izzy, nos vemos Owen –Se despidió Bridgette, el resto los saludaron con la mano, y se apresuraron por salir de vuelta a la calle.

–¡Cuídense, viejos! –Saludó Owen.

–¡Buenas noches a todos, gracias por venir jaja! –Saludó Izzy.

Y una vez que se despidieron Owen entro en la casa cargando a Ezequiel, y Izzy lo siguió adentro, se quito su atuendo de noche de brujas para revelar que debajo tenía el regular, y fueron para prepararse para la cena que la madre de la loca venía preparando desde hace horas.

El patio quedo despejado en la oscuridad de la noche, y nadie se dio cuenta que la carpa negra se derrumbo por si sola como si hubiera colapsado bajo su mísero peso, lo raro fue que ninguno de los espejos que habían adentro se haya quebraron seguro que eso hubiera alertado a cualquiera, pero lo verdaderamente tétrico se lo encontró un vagabundo trasnochero que justo paso por ahí y vio, enfrente a la casa de la familia Silverback, una calabaza ojos y boca que brillaban con un fuego tenue, le pareció extraño que con toda la casa apagada y sin ningún otro adorno de Halloween fuera de la casa además del que estaba abandonado en la calle, la levantó y una vez que lo hizo la calabaza se encendió sola y ésta comenzó a reírse en una forma macabra. Al pobre indigente le entro el pánico, lanzo al horrendo espíritu, y entró a correr como un demente tratando de escapar de la calabaza, en eso se escondió en un container en una esquina cercana.

Una vez que sintió a salvo, salió del container, miró a un lado de la calle, miró para el otro, y al ver la calle vacía respiro aliviado. Dio dos pasos fuera del container, y sintió que alguien lo observaba, se volteó y horrorizado tropezó al ver que la macabra calabaza estaba levitando, a pocos metros de él, riéndose como un demente, y fue lo último que supo de esa noche (si es que sobrevivió).

Mientras tanto en la casa de Izzy, Ella y Owen se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón viendo películas de terror, Owen sin abrir los ojos con tono adormilado preguntó:

–¿Izzy, escuchaste eso? –a lo que la loquita respondió con un ronquido– creo que no –el gordo bostezó, recostó la cabeza, y se durmió de nuevo.

Una vez que Jack tenía el control de su nuevo "disfraz", se levanto y dijo:

–Esos chicos sí que me pusieron en un aprieto, casi me pierdo esta noche, por suerte esta es joven todavía jajaja, y ya es hora de travesuras y jugarretas, ¡Mierda que adoro la noche de brujas! Muajajaja.

Y sonriendo el macabro espectro se fue tarareando una canción, chasqueando los dedos en la oscuridad de la noche.

FIN

**_Nota del autor: al que no haya entendido el titulo de la historia, en ingles el día de Todos los santos, que es el primero de noviembre, se lee más o menos como all Hallows day, y víspera de todos los santos en ingles es all Hallow's eve o mejor dicho Halloween, Jajaja._**

**Muchas Gracias por leerlo en serio, si quieren hacerme un favor podrían hacer una visita al sitio de Locos del Drama jajaja**


End file.
